Under the Night
by Akai no Tsubasa
Summary: Fic for FID 3... ketika cinta dan kesetiaan hanyalah sebuah pretensi belaka, apa yang hendak kaulakukan? S.N/ BL/ R n R


Fic for FID 3… Maaf, kalau berantakan dan mengecewakan. Setidaknya saya tak 'kehilangan' lagi sama seperti ketika SasuNaru Day's kemarin.

_Ima, hope you enjoy my gaje fic, minna…_

* * *

><p>Mungkin…<p>

Hanya akulah satu-satunya insan yang tak pernah luput dari dera gelisah. Kegelisahan itu bagai parasit yang selalu dan terus menjalari setiap pembuluh darah. Konstan memerangkap akal sehatku untuk berada di bawah komandonya. Sama seperti sekarang ini, _nalarku kembali diinvasinya_.

Aku membatalkan tidurku walaupun mataku memprotes hebat atas tindakanku. Aku tak sanggup lagi memejamkan mata. _Apalagi setelah apa yang aku lakukan malam ini_. Tapi, tenang saja. Semua ini akan berakhir. Ya, berakhir. Sebentar lagi.

Ragaku merengkuhi angin malam yang kuasa membuatku menggigil kedinginan ketika kupacu mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mesinnya berdesing. Keempat bannya meraung senang di antara jalan lengang bebas hambatan.

Tanganku yang memegang setir terasa lengas. Keringat jatuh berluluhan membasahi seluruh permukaan badan. Mataku menatap lurus ke depan. Tak acuh pada jarum kuning yang terus bergerak menunjuk deretan angka-angka karena injakkan gas yang terlalu dalam. Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun. Aku tak berpikir apapun. Juga segala kinetik yang bekerja pada serabut gerakku. Hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan menggapai akhir tujuan.

Aku tersenyum miris.

Setidaknya aku tak sendiri. Ada seorang lain di sini. _Suamiku_, sebut saja begitu, sedang bersemayam manis di sampingku dengan mata terpejam dan kepala bertahtakan merah gelap di beberapa sisi.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:  
><strong>M… for some reasons.

**Warning:**

OOC surely, typo(s), dark theme, chara's death, sho-ai, dll.

Ah yeah, don't like don't read!

* * *

><p>Tepat tengah malam, denting jam mengalun nyaring beberapa kali, ketika deru mesin terdengar dari luar rumah.<p>

Siluet dalam temaram itu masih terdiam. Tak beranjak atau berpindah posisi satu senti pun dari tempat bergemingnya untuk membukakan pintu dan menyambut kedatangan seseorang yang selama beberapa bulan ini hidup satu atap dengannya: rutinitas yang beberapa hari ini terasa enggan dijalankannya. Matanya hanya bergerak sedikit untuk mengerling gagang pintu yang menurun, tanda ada seseorang yang tengah memutarnya.

"_Tadaima_…" baritone khas lelaki dewasa terdengar kemudian.

Tak ada sahutan terlayang. Pemilik safir itu konstan statis. Namun, tak dapat ia tepis jika kedua maniknya tengah memperhatikan setiap tindak tanduk seorang pria jangkung yang memasuki ruangan setelah menekan saklar di samping pintu.

Cahaya terang benderang, membuat oniks sang pria memaku pandang pada seseorang yang duduk terpekur.

"Kau belum tidur, Dobe?" tanya pria berambut mencuat itu seraya melempar tasnya ke atas meja dan jas kerjanya ke senderan sofa sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri ke kursi berbeludru merah tersebut. Tangannya kini terampil melepas simpul dasi yang terasa menjerat di lehernya.

Belum mendapatkan jawaban, pria bermarga Uchiha itu men-stagnankan aktivitasnya dan menatap intens pada pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya tersebut. Ada hal ganjil di sini. Pemuda ini bertingkah tak biasa─_jika ia masih mengingat_, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah kenapa. Kontradiktif sekali dengan karakteristik yang selama ini disandang seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang hiperaktif dan berisik.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama pria itu, menggantung sebelah alisnya dan berkata, "Ada apa, Dobe? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat berbeda. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" Fokusnya kini terjatuh pada sebuah map cokelat yang tergeletak di meja kaca dan terpartisi oleh pinggan buah dengan pisau di atasnya dan sebuah vas bunga. "Dan… apa itu?" imbuhnya dan mengernyit heran.

Pemuda pirang itu masih merunduk dalam hitungan detik sebelum akhirnya menengadahkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan pandang dengan oniks yang menyorot khawatir ke arahnya. Ekspresi yang dibiaskannya nihil, hampir hampa.

"Pertanyaan itu lah yang sepantasnya aku tujukan kepadamu, Sasuke," tanggapan sinis yang begitu terngiang di telinga. Gerai konsiderasi yang sempat ditekuninya tak berefek apa-apa, seberapa pun ia kukuh menekan liris tak mengenakkan itu di setiap tutur katanya.

Sasuke terbungkam sesaat. Ia melirik skeptis pada pemuda yang enggan hindarkan permata biru indahnya. Tak ada panggilan "Teme", berarti pemuda yang sedang menatapnya ini benar dalam mode serius.

Menarik dasi dari lehernya, Sasuke menghempas napas berat─_karena lelah atau hujatan perspektif yang sedang diarahkan kepadanya_. Ada banyak faktor probabilitas di sini. "Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu," frasa balasan mengalir santai seakan _memang tak ada apa-apa_.

Tangan berkulit kecokelatan itu tampak bergerak mengepal, selaksa menahan sesuatu yang hendak menggelegak keluar. "Aku rasa perkataanku bukan sesuatu yang sulit dicerna untuk seorang direktur utama ber-IQ jenius sepertimu," balasnya, sengit. "Ah, biar kutebak… Atau… gara-gara pesona wanita jalang itu, hingga intelegensi seorang Uchiha bisa luntur dengan mudahnya?"

Telinga Sasuke seperti penghantar listrik. Aliran darahnya serasa disentak. Rahangnya mengertak. Sepasang oniksnya yang tajam bertransisi menjadi dingin menusuk.

"Tak usah berbelit-belit. Apa maksudmu sebenarnya dengan berkata seperti itu?"

Kepalan itu mengerat. Buku-buku jarinya tampak memutih, seakan tak tersikulasi pigmen merah. "Cih, kau pikir aku bodoh. Kau selalu pulang larut bukan karena kesibukanmu di kantor tapi kesibukanmu memanja wanita pelacur itu, 'kan, Sasuke?" Intonasi itu meninggi. Rasa kecewa dan duka tak bisa ia samarkan lagi.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya mendadak. "Jaga bicaramu, ANAK MUDA. KAU PIKIR KAU BICARA DENGAN SIAPA, HAH?" Kuar amarah melipatganda, melihat manik safir yang menantangnya tanpa gentar. Tak seorang pun berani memancarkan mata seperti itu kepadanya. Tak ada. Hingga detik ini.

Naruto menyejajarkan tingginya, mencoba menyetarakan pandang. "AKU TAK AKAN BICARA SEPERTI INI JIKA KAU TAK SELINGKUH, TUAN UCHIHA!" frontal, _to do point_.

"TUDUHANMU TAK BERALASAN, NARUTO. APA KAU PUNYA BUKTI, EH?" Napasnya memburu. Jantungnya berdegup tak menentu. Adrenalinnya seakan terus dipacu.

Gigi-gigi putih Naruto saling merekat dan mengatup kuat. "KAU MAU BUKTI?"

Naruto meraih map cokelat yang teronggok dan ternafikkan sedari tadi di atas meja. Kedua tangannya bergelut melepas tali dan lekas menarik isinya keluar.

"INI." Naruto mengacung-acungkan beberapa lembar foto di depan Sasuke lantas melemparkannya tepat di paras stoik Sasuke. "INI BUKTINYA. KAU MASIH INGIN BERDALIH, HAH?"

Sasuke terlihat terhenyak di antara beberapa taburan kertas berbentuk segi panjang. Manik elangnya menatapi gemulai syahdu kertas-kertas tebal yang menarikan keluguan akan sebuah saksi bisu di panggung hampa sebelum terhempas seluruhnya di atas permukaan lantai. Ia kini bisa melihatnya─dengan jelas. Foto-foto yang memampangkan adegan seronok seorang pria tanpa busana─yang tak ia tepiskan, ia sendiri─bersama seorang wanita cantik berbibir merah delima dan berambut _pink_ mencolok.

Ia merasakan semaian rona merah menabur di pipi pucatnya. _Memalukan_ dan sungguh, martabat tinggi seorang Uchiha seperti tersungkur dan terinjak-injak oleh pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun di hadapannya itu.

Namun, hanya beberapa saat ekspresi tak terdeteksi itu melintas di paras porselennya. Detik berikutnya, pandangannya ia bawa kembali pada pemuda yang tampak mengatur napasnya. Bibir tipis itu menyungging senyum misterius, setengah menyeringai malah.

"Kau dapat dari mana semua itu, hm?" tanyanya retoris. Ia mengerling sejenak pada ceceran foto di sekitarnya. "Jadi, selama ini kau selalu menguntitku? LANCANG SEKALI KAU, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Naruto mendesahkan napas berpaut cibiran dan memahat senyum getir atas jawaban yang ia dapatkan. "Kau lupa? Kita sudah terikat dengan ini." Naruto menunjuk jari manisnya sendiri, bukti nyata dari sebuah ikatan, kendati tanpa umbar secara _official_. "Dan itu berarti aku berhak mengetahui apapun tentang suamiku."

"Huhh?" Sasuke melepas dengusan dan mengurai lengkung cemooh. "Kau memang idiot, Naruto. Sekali-kali asah otakmu yang Dobe itu." Nada sarkasme terlontar dengan penuh penekanan. "Mana ada di dunia ini, laki-laki menikah dengan laki-laki? Hanya orang gila… hanya orang gila yang mau melakukannya. Dan kau tahu... aku… akulah salah satunya. Menyedihkan."

Kedua bola biru itu bergerak nanar. Tak percaya akan gubahan kata dari bibir yang selama ini mencumbunya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" intonasi itu merendah. "Jadi… jadi, selama ini kau… kau tak pernah mencintaiku?" terbata, pemuda pirang itu bertanya di antara sesak di dada.

"Cinta? Kau menanyakan 'cinta' padaku? Ck, _bullshit_ dengan namanya 'cinta'." Sasuke menggemakan tawa sardonik. "_Hell_, aku bukan makhluk penyuka jenis sepertimu. **Aku masih normal**─"

"Tapi… kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu melakukan 'itu' padaku? Kau bahkan memaksaku meski aku sudah tak bisa lagi melayanimu," Naruto tak sanggup menahan keinginannya untuk menyela.

"Apa kau belum sadar juga, eh?" seru Sasuke. "Itu sebagai kompensasi akan budi baikku. _Well_, bercinta dengan lelaki tak buruk juga. Dan asal kau tahu. Aku menikahimu hanya karena memenuhi keinginan terakhir paman Iruka yang telah menganggapmu sebagai putra kandungnya sendiri. Tak lebih dari itu."

Sakit. Rasa sakit menghimpit sukmanya. Lebih terasa mendalam daripada tikaman pisau tajam sekalipun.

Disfonia menjangkiti pita suaranya. Ia hanya mampu menunduk tanpa bersuara.

"Kenapa? Kenapa terdiam? Kau seharusnya malu. Kau semestinya berterimakasih kepadaku karena telah mengangkatmu dari jurang kenistaan keluarga tak warasmu."

Mau tak mau, untaian kata itu memaksa ingatan transeden-nya untuk bertandang ke masa lalu, mengunjungi frame-frame memory di tahun yang telah silam. Masih terpeta jelas di ingatannya. Ayahnya yang seorang penjudi dan pemabuk berat. Ibunya yang berpenyakit jiwa dan sama amoralnya dengan kelakuan ayahnya. Sedangkan kakaknya… kakaknya telah menjadi seorang _junkie_ sejati dan meninggal karena overdosis.

Seluruh rangkaian yang berpusing di kehidupannya itu benar-benar memegang predikat sebagai katalisator yang merepresi mentalnya dan menuntun kewarasannya untuk menjadi gila. Dan ia akan benar mendekam di balik teralis orang-orang berpenyakit psikis itu jika fortuna dari Sang Kuasa tidak lagi dikecapnya melalui uluran simpati Iruka.

"Tidak… aku tidak percaya. Kau mencintaiku, Sasuke. Itu yang selalu kutancapkan dalam benakku."

Naruto bergegas dari posisinya dan hendak meraih handle pintu. Namun, terhenti ketika lengan pucat menahannya.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

Kedua manik kontras itu bertaut pandang, melepas siratan akan definisi tak terungkapkan dari sebuah tatapan.

"Bunuh," frasa spontan itu terlontar begitu saja dari katup bibir Naruto. Ekspresi sendu itu berubah drastis menjadi ekspresi membekukan bagi siapapun yang memandang. "Aku ingin membunuh wanita itu. Aku ingin melenyapkannya. Aku ingin menyingkirkannya. Agar kau selalu di sampingku dan hanya melihat padaku."

Sasuke terbelalak sebelum berseru, "Kau gila."

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Sasuke. Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu. Wanita itu harus pergi. Pergi menjauh dari kehidupanmu… kehidupan kita." Sebuah gubahan resolusi yang mengalur dari dasar terdalam hati.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan."

Sasuke menggeret tubuh Naruto dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar ke lantai. Dorongan dengan tenaga besar itu hampir saja membuat belakang kepalanya terantuk sisi meja.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku."

Sasuke menjulurkan kedua lengannya untuk mencekik leher Naruto.

"Akhh… Sas… le-lepas… sa-sakit… sess-saakk…" Naruto memberontak hebat. Siklus pernapasannya tersendat.

"Memang sebaiknya kau kulenyapkan saja, Naruto. Kau itulah yang menjadi benalu sebenarnya antara hubunganku dengan Sakura."

"Sas… kumohonnhh… lepp-pass…"

Alih alih memenuhi permintaan itu, Sasuke memasung seringai mengerikan dan menekan lebih erat lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Kau yang seharusnya disingkirkan, Naruto. Aku sudah muak dengan semua sandiwara ini. Lenyap, itu lebih baik untukmu. Sama seperti keinginanmu waktu itu. Bukan begitu, hm?"

Tangan kecokelatan berselimut tremor itu merangkak naik, merayapi pinggiran meja dan menggapai apa pun yang bisa dijangkaunya: sebuah vas bunga dan tak butuh waktu lama lagi tatkala permukaan tembikar itu menghantam tempurung kepala sang Uchiha.

Jeratan itu terlepas seiring dengan pecahnya benda keramik itu dan bercak-bercak merah yang membaur dengan molekul udara yang saat ini tak terelakkan lagi eksistensinya.

Naruto memompa oksigen sebanyak yang ia butuhkan. Dadanya kembang kempis ketika berkontraksi dan relaksasi dengan interval tak normal. Batuk-batuk hebat tak lekang mengiringi. Sedikit lagi… dan nyawanya benar-benar akan melayang dari dunia ini.

"Ughh…" desis Sasuke membebat luluran darah yang mulai menggenang di parasnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Ku-kurang ajar!" Ia masih bisa menyumpah di sela rasa sakit yang menyiksa. "Berani sekali kau melukaiku, _Usuratonkachi_." Pandangannya yang memburam menumbuk kilatan benda tajam di atas pinggan. Konsisten dengan tujuannya, Sasuke meraih pisau tersebut dan frontal mengongkangnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto sigap menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke─meski desah sengal masih merajalela─yang kuat memberi tekanan pada hujaman yang sekejap lagi akan ia ciptakan.

"Kau yang seharusnya mati, Naruto. Susul saja keluargamu di dasar neraka!"

Naruto hanya terhenyak sebagai reaksi akan ungkapan berbau sadisme yang sepintas lalu menggema di permukaan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, orang yang dikasihinya mengkhianati dan menyakiti perasaan yang selalu ia jaga.

Amarah berkomposit luka, membara seperti besi yang ditempa di atas pendiangan. Dengan segala daya dan sokongan yang menyebar di seluruh jasadnya, ia menendang tubuh yang hendak menindihnya dan merampas pisau dari tangan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke terjengkang.

Naruto yang melihat kelengahan itu menghambur ke arah Sasuke dengan hunusan pisau tajam. Sasuke membelalak ketika nyeri luar biasa bercokol di dada kirinya. Tubuhnya kaku seketika dengan semerbak merah yang meluap dari luka yang disemaikan.

Seakan belum puas, Naruto menarik kembali bilah tersebut dan menancapkannya lagi di tempat yang hampir sama. Cairan pekat itu melontar bak lahar, seperti berlomba-lomba ingin segera keluar.

Entah, setan mana yang merasukinya, kegiatan itu ia lakukan berulang-ulang seperti ekstasy bagi dirinya. Euforia tampak terlihat jelas setiap kali cipratan likuid kental itu mengenai sel epidermisnya. Tak memperhitungkan seberapa banyaknya frekuensi yang ia jalankan hingga raga itu sudah tak berdaya lagi.

Puas dengan hasil karyanya, ia berhenti. Spekulasi mulai menghimpit nadi. Matanya terpatri pada wajah penuh bercak merah yang terurai menjadi pucat pasi. Akhirnya… ia sadari apa yang telah ia perbuat tadi.

Pisau berlumur pekat itu terlepas dan berdenting di ruang sunyi. Naruto menatap liar pada kedua tangannya kemudian seluruh tubuhnya sebelum pada raga bergeming yang tergeletak dengan luka parah di hadapannya.

"Sas-Sasuke…" Naruto tergeragap. Lengan terbentuk imbas pubertas itu terulur ragu-ragu. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tahu. Desah napas itu tak lagi ada di sana. Mata yang selalu menampakkan ketajaman itu meredam. "Apa… apa yang telah kulakukan? Sasuke… kau tidak mati, 'kan? Ini hanya pura-pura. Kau memang sengaja supaya aku pergi meninggalkanmu, 'kan? Hei, jawab aku, Sasuke!" Ia menderai dialog sepihak. Ia tidak ingin mengakui, hatinya telah pergi di tangannya sendiri.

Retardasi menyergap mentalnya. Kukuh ia tampik, akhir naskah tragedi bersimponi ironi dramatik yang baru saja ia mainkan.

"Teme… bangun! Ayo bangun! Kau masih hidup, 'kan? Kau masih ingin bersamaku, 'kan?"

"…"

Tak ada reaksi signifikan seperti yang ia harapkan.

Ia harus menyetel mental untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya telah dibawa lari sang pembawa kematian.

"SASUKEEE!" Ia dekap tubuh dingin itu. Ia peluk erat, mencoba mengalirkan segenap termal yang ia punyai untuk menghangatkan jasmani bertudung es tersebut.

Ia sudah tak acuh lagi akan darah yang meluruh dan menembus kemejanya ketika rengkuhannya mengerat. Tak berminat lagi untuk mengibas luluhan berwarna transparan yang kian deras membasahi pipinya.

Ia memagut cumbuan lara di penghujung asa. Mengais remah-remah harapan yang berhamburan di batas utopia. Rayuan kontemplasi begitu gencar memprovokasi naluri yang teridap nestapa.

Ia mengerang putus asa. Lihatlah! Kekasihnya kini telah tiada. Sukmanya telah melanglang buana di dimensi yang tak bisa dilihat lagi dengan proyeksi mata. Raga itu vakum, hampa selaras dengan jiwanya yang terkungkung derita karena satu esensi bertajuk cinta.

Seperti pesakit yang menderita dekadensi dalam hal kejiwaan, ia kembali merajut frasa. "Ha… ha… Ahaha… setidaknya kau tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya, Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa lagi menyentuhnya. Kau tidak bisa lagi bermain cinta dengannya. Kau tidak bisa lagi bersamanya. Tidak… selama masih ada aku. Karena hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu. Hanya aku… hahaha." _Neuron_ dan hormonnya tersengat arus pendek, konslet. Ia menggelar tawa di antara rembesan bening permata yang menjuntai dari pelupuk mata.

.

.

.

Ferrari itu masih menggelinding mulus di atas pekatnya aspal, membelah angin jalanan yang bergemuruh binal. Sesekali terdengar nyaring decitan di keheningan malam dari ban-ban karet yang bergesekkan.

Safir samudera itu mengerling dengan bias meneduhkan pada sesosok figur yang kini telah kehilangan hembus napasnya. Tangannya yang bebas bergerak dan meraih jari-jari putih yang terpoles cat darah. Ia pautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari lunglai sang kekasih. "Aku akan membawamu, Sasuke. Bersamaku. Hanya denganku. Tak kuijinkan seorang pun memilikimu." Ia melepas setir dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke jok di sebelahnya untuk merenggut tubuh pucat berbungkus merah kehitaman itu ke dalam dekapan. Pandangannya ia alihkan kembali pada bentangan luas tanpa aling-aling apapun yang horisontalnya terlihat berkolaborasi dengan tirai malam: _tujuannya telah terpampang lebar di depan mata_. Ia mengecup sekilas dahi Sasuke. Merapatkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata tepat bersamaan dengan mobil yang ditumpanginya tak lagi memijak daratan. Moncongnya limbung ke depan. Suara-suara mengerikan terngiang beberapa saat kemudian. Ringsek di beberapa tempat akibat tubrukan sebelum berhenti meluncur di dasar jurang.

"_Ureshii da. Kimi wa boku no soba ni iru… zutto dakishimeru… dare ni mo mitsukaranai tokoro ni. Futari dake… eien ni… ne, _Sasuke_."_

Ledakan besar diselingi bola besar menyala, menghapus segala eksistensi yang pernah ada.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

*"**Aku bahagia. Kamu ada di sampingku… memelukmu… di tempat di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat kita. Hanya berdua… di keabadian.**"

Saya tahu ini gaje… silakan tabok saya. #plak. Bikinnya super ngibrit… ughh, yang penting jadi.

Well, like usual… berikan kritikan akan gajenya yang mendewa, flame atas bahasa kompleks yang saya gunakan dan jepang abal-abal yang coba saya selipkan…

Jaa~…


End file.
